Taking Part
Walkthrough Shortly after the nuke was launched it is traced. Then it the screen goes to somewhere in Afghanistan. Then the player appears to play as Jonathan West. He is waking up from something then he is helped to his feet by Matt. They then move out to a church then the player plays as a Shadow Company Operative and is instructed to man a minigun. Then the hydrogen bomb explodes after hitting a helicopter sending a massive EMP with one of the helicopters dropping a nuclear warhead killing everyone. Then the player is West again and they are defending the church. Transcript Briefing (The missile is being tracked some where.) Wolf Company and Task Force 141 logo change to the USAF logo. Ingame (Level starts with West waking up and lying in front of a destroyed helicopter.) *Matt: Mike 2-5 is down! Get up Airman West, USAF is Above All! Move! (Matt helps West to his feet.) *West: Let's go! *Matt: Follow me! We need to get to the church! (They walk up fighting off enemy troops.) *West: More enemies. (They move forward then more soldiers attack. Surrounded theme) *West: We're surrounded! We're done... *Matt: Can it! We'll have to fight them off! (They kill them.) *West: Let's go! (They move up but then five Hinds attack with an enemy Pave Low deploying soldiers.) *Matt: Take cover inside enemy helos! (They go inside. The screen whites then you're at the red zone as Disciple Six-Five.) *Disciple Six-Four: Disciple Six-Five get on the Minigun we'll have company soon. *Six-Five: Okay. *Six-Four: Now pracitise on some helos for 30 minutes. (He takes up 30 minutes shooting helos. A suspicious object is seen.) *Six-Five: What the hell is that? *Six-Four: It looks like... Oh my god! Get down! (The missile hits a helicopter carrying a nuclear warhead. It drops the nuke and lands hard on the ground. Shockwave. The position of Six-Five gets vaporised. Back to West who all is near the church. The explosion is seen.) *West: A NUKE!!! (Hinds, Pave Lows, Harriers and other vehicles crash and explode with all electronics turned off.) *West: This isn't good man! (Aftermath different name for Showdown. A car explodes.) *West: Woah!!! (A BTR explodes.) *West: Holy shit!!! *USAF Operative: What's going on!? *West: EMP!!! (They get inside the church then a Harrier crashes blocking the entrance.) *West: Were locked in!!! We're screwed man, we're totally... *Matt: Stow it, soldier. Our weapons still work so we can still kick some ass, hooah? (Soldiers come out of the areas. Pinned Down.) *Matt: Fight back, boys. (They fight back.) *West: We're pinned down! This is Airman First Class West can anyone read me!! (No response.) Damn it, comms is dead. Red Dot to. (A wall is destroyed.) *Matt: Afghan Church is just over that building. Let's go! *West: We have to go out there man! Where falling shit wants to kill me! (Running for your life. different named ETA 20 Minutes.) *West: Let's go! (They go out in the dark, blacked out town.) *West: It's so dark! (They go to a BTR. They spot more troops. Level theme) *Matt: Engage them. (More enemy attack.) *West: Kill them all!! (They attack the enemy moving through several houses.) *Matt: We're getting close in know it. (They move through more houses.) *Matt: Keep moving! (They finally get to the target building.) *Matt: We're here. (End of level.) Category:Missions Category:Levels